The present invention refers to a hearing device in particular designed for being worn at the pinna or behind the ear respectively according to the wording of claim 1.
At the pinna or behind the ear worn hearing devices usually comprise at the exit for the acoustic signal so-called hearing angle means or an arcuated acoustic transmission element, respectively, on which an acoustic connection-tube is attached for the transmission of the signal or sound respectively into the auditory cannel. In existing hearing devices which comprise the mentioned hearing angle piece, also so-called hear-hook for the connection of the tube at the ear-adapter for sealing and the retention of the tube normally a flange is arranged at the ear-hook. To guarantee a firm connection of the tube at the ear-hook this flange usually is sharp-edged finished.
In particular for so-called power-hearing devices usually thicker transmission tubes are used, which can only be attached onto the hook by having widened first the end for attachment. This usually requires a specific gripper instrument. Furthermore, in case of removing this tube or also thinner standard tubes from the hook usually an additional problem occurs. The tube hardens usually and adapts to the flange or the sharp-edged angle respectively, and can only be removed from the hook by applying a great effort or by being destroyed respectively. Due to this reason very often the acoustic transmission tube as well as also very often the hook has to be changed completely. It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a solution for the above mentioned problem.